


An Essay on Love by Tony Tyler

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Elementary School, Essays, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pete's World, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Tyler uses Rose and Tentoo as examples for his school assignment on what true love looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Essay on Love by Tony Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be cute and different to see a school-age Tony describe Rose and Tentoo’s relationship in a creative writing assignment about love and accidentally give away too much info about the “family business.” Written intentionally like a kid so blame Tony for any errors. ;)

What True Love Looks Like  
By Tony Tyler  
Creative Writing  
Teacher: Mrs. Baker  
  
I guess I’d have to say true love looks like what I see when I am with my sister and her husband, the Doctor. Rose (that’s my sister) and the Doctor (seriously, that’s his name) are a great example for this essay because they do cool stuff with aliens. Remember when the whole city was covered in soap bubbles from hovercrafts? Rose and the Doctor fixed that. It was really fun because I got to watch.   
  
First, the Doctor used my skateboard to approach the aliens according to their customs or something. Then Rose tossed him his sonic screwdriver and he caught it, pointed it at the hovercrafts and turned off the bubble generators. Then he tossed it back to Rose, a couple of meters away. She jumped up and caught it, then blasted the hovercrafts away! She says all she did was re-route their signals back to their home planet, so she was helping them out, not blasting them, but it still looked awesome.   
I guess what I’m trying to say is, I like how they can work together without even saying a word. She knew right where he would be when she threw the sonic screwdriver and he tossed it back to her without even looking. He just knew. That’s pretty awesome to me.  
  
They do gross stuff like kissing and cuddling on the couch too, which is ok for the Doctor I guess but I know girls really like that stuff. As least, Rose always seems really happy like that. One time I asked her why she smiles so much when the Doctor has his arm around her or holds her hand. She said it is because when I was a baby they were really far apart. She tried to tell me the story but it made her sad so Mum told me instead. She said Rose had to work really hard to find him and didn’t know if she’d ever make it back to Mum and Dad and me. Mum says that’s what love is. It never gives up, even when it hurts so much it makes you cry.   
  
But now they are back together again. Which is good because I hate it when Rose cries. Sometimes, but not very often, the Doctor makes her so mad she cries, but the Doctor explained it was because she was gonna have a baby and that’s what women do when their bodies are changing. He got a slap for that. That was funny. But he said sorry and she forgave him. She said she was sorry she hit him and he said it didn’t hurt anyway, but I know it did. Dad says that’s what love is. It says sorry and it forgives.   
  
Another reason my sister and brother-in-law are my example for this essay is because they have fun together. Mum says having a baby means they can’t come over as much anymore, but even though they are tired a lot from work and aliens and the new baby, they still joke and tease me. My favorite is when the Doctor does something mental and it doesn’t turn out the way he thought, and Rose laughs. The Doctor told me once sometimes he does silly stuff just to see her smile.   
  
I think that’s what love is.   
  
\-----  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tyler,   
  
I was quite touched by Tony’s essay for this month’s creative writing assignment, but a little concerned that he didn’t understand that this specific topic was intended to be entirely non-fiction. He seems convinced that details in the story are fact. For example, he included a rather action-packed story about his sister and brother-in-law fighting aliens who were causing the city’s bubble infestation. I’m no expert on the theoretical possibility of extraterrestrial life, but all news sources said it was a problem with the water supply. Please discuss the difference between his (admittedly quite vivid) imagination and my non-fiction assignments. He is otherwise a delightful boy, but a bit old to have trouble differing between fairy stories and reality…  
  
With concern,  
  
Mrs. Fern Baker  
English Composition and Creative Writing  
  
p.s. Does he usually call his brother-in-law “The Doctor” or was that merely for dramatic effect? What a funny nickname for a family member, especially one he casts as a type of superhero in his story!  
  
p.p.s. What on earth could he mean by a “sonic screwdriver”? 


End file.
